zirras_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events in Zirra's Return. History Ancient History * At some point, Island Hirakue was founded by an Earth dragon named Hirakue, who chose to live in isolation away from the other dragon lands. Eventually dragons started liking his idea and moved there as well. Hirakue allowed it as long as they followed his rules. Even after his death, dragons have lived there in isolated peace ever since. * 305 years ago – Artocus is born. * 302 years ago – Phlororo is born. * 297 years ago – The Earth Guardian before Phlororo died in an avalanche, trying to protect the Cheetah clan. Emberticus, Artocus, Tempestier and Phlororo were chosen for Guardianhood after the Earth Guardian's death. * 200 years ago – Wingball is invented by a dragon Sergeant named Dalgon, who created the "exercise" to train his soldiers in wing maneuverability. It's now a game played today in honor of the ancestral history, for training, and for fun. * 93 years ago – Zirra's egg is discovered and adopted by Mesphito and Phonorius in the Hidden Grove on Island Hirakue. * Zirra is born, and was named Zeisrera, a Faun word for "curious one". * 88 years ago – Malefor's egg is conceived. * The Hermit casts a spell upon Island Hirakue to make the dragons living there fear and hate Zirra as part of his plan. * When Alcenice became pregnant, Balvalor became scared, and ran from Alcenice and the clan. Alcenice was torn and hurt, but she quickly discovered the joy of motherhood, and forgot about Balvalor and raised Frillisean on her own, and also with the love and encouragement of the clan. * 87 years ago – Frillisean is born. She is the only dragon on Island Hirakue who wasn't affected by the Hermit's spell. * 84 years ago - 46 years ago – The events of A Tale of Hope and Connected Bonds takes place. ** 84 years ago – Zirra and Frillisean meet. ** Zirra learns to fly for the first time. ** 74 years ago – When Frillisean was close to becoming a teenager, Balvalor came back to the clan and confronted Alcenice. He was extremely lonely and ashamed for what he did. It took almost a whole year before he could get her to fall in love with him again. Alcenice was uncertain, but Balvalor, when he proved to her that he was here to stay this time, soon won her love back, and Frillisean gained a father. ** Pyron’s family comes to Island Hirakue. Frillisean falls in love with Pyron. ** 68 years ago – Pyron and Frillisean start dating. ** 67 years ago – Mesphito is killed by Zirra with her new element, Fear, that manifested itself from her fear. ** Malefor is brought to the Dragon Temple by Phonorius, fearing Zirra would be after the purple egg next. Frillisean has come to the Temple after refusing to join the hunt for Zirra and decided to stay with the purple egg from now on and look after it, seeing as how she was the only family it had left. ** Zirra's Fear element tried to take control of her, but she quickly conquered it and followed Phonorius to the Dragon Temple and, instead of destroying it, observed the purple egg, as she was too curious to what this rare dragon would bring. ** Malefor is born to the Guardians and Frillisean. ** 61 years ago – Illuzo, Mullison and Terria are born. ** 55 years ago – Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador are born. ** 50 years ago – Malefor turns to evil, kills then-Ice Guardian Artocus and is exiled at age 17. Frillisean joins the army. Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador were chosen for Guardianhood after Artocus' death. ** Meanwhile, Zirra was preparing herself for the fight. She started creating more elements and mastered the elements of Poison and Wind. ** 49 years ago – Serinus is born. ** 47 years ago – Malefor forms an alliance with an army of Apes. ** Malefor sends his greatest army to attack Warfang. This assault, the Warfang Massacre, was known as the worst tragedy known to dragon kind, but also birthed the Golden Light belief. ** In the battle, Phlororo was killed by Malefor himself. ** 46 years ago – Frillisean destroyed the immortality gem and is killed by Malefor on the Battlefield of Fallen Warriors. * Cynder's parents met during the dark times of Malefor's rule. * 40 years ago - Malefor and Zirra battle when he attempted to summon the Destroyer. Their battle was bloody, and it resulted in Malefor's essence being trapped in the realm of Convexity and his soul imprisoned in the Mountain of Malefor, while Zirra's body was destroyed and her soul was cased in a crystal. * Gaul, the Ape king and Malefor's most loyal servant, found the crystal and took care of it, promising to find Zirra a new body, which perplexed Zirra. * Spending decades in the Mountain of Malefor, the dark influence of that place was twisting Zirra's mind to be cruel and bloodthirsty. Modern History * 29 years ago – Bajeira is born. * 16 years ago – Merona is born. * 15 years ago – The Year of the Dragon event had begun. During that time, many dragon mothers took their eggs to be guarded in the Dragon Temple, while many other mothers were too scared of Malefor and his army at the time to leave their eggs there and instead kept it with themselves, Frisha and Taius included. * Spyro’s egg is brought to the temple. * Cynder’s egg is brought to the temple. * The Night of the Raid took place. The Apes destroyed all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon. Ignitus brings Spyro’s egg to the swamp. Cynder’s egg is stolen. * Cynder’s mother is crowned Empress of the Frozen Empire and is currently in distraught. * Sparx is born. * Spyro's egg drifted down the river and was soon discovered by a family of dragonflies, Nina and Flash, from a dragonfly clan. Upon hatching, they were frightened at first, but were amazed by the newborn dragon. Spyro was adopted into the dragonfly family, as the dragonflies knew the swamp to be a very dangerous place, and raised as one of their own alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly who was born the same day, and is led to believe that he himself is a dragonfly who just happens to be slightly bigger and more purple than the other dragonflies. Spyro's birth came about with the ancestors breaking the law of the purple dragon being born once every ten generations in order to fight Malefor. * Cynder’s egg is brought to the Mountain of Malefor. * Cynder is born and is raised by Apes. * When Ceriss laid her eggs, she then died by a deadly disease, leaving Gallead to raise the eggs. Selgion, Briar, Taius, Glacius, Hayle and Haylia are born. * Flame and Candol are born. * Ember is born. * Mullison and Serinus set up a hiding place to protect them and their eggs from Malefor’s apes. As Mullison searched for a new hiding place for him and Serinus, an earthquake occurred in the Molded Mountains. Rocks fell and Mullison was trapped inside. It took him days to find a way out. * Serinus’ eggs were destroyed and she only managed to save Frisha’s egg. When Mullison returned to his and Serinus’ hiding place, it had been attacked and destroyed by the apes. He thought they killed Serinus and her eggs. * Frisha is born. * 9 years ago – Cynder is raised to a certain age before the Apes arranged the ritual that allowed Zirra to take control over her body. In return for her new body, Gaul requested that Zirra worked towards freeing Malefor from Convexity. Zirra agreed, with the secret intention of killing Malefor when he was free. * 6 years ago - Goadus, Shevina, Electo and Infrit are born. * 3 years ago – The events of A New Beginning take place. ** Evil Cynder captures the Guardians. ** Spyro finds Ignitus, frees the Guardians and reverted the ritual and turned Cynder back to her old form, locking Zirra out of control. * Colta is born. * The events of The Eternal Night takes place. ** The Night of Eternal Darkness occurs. ** Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Zirra disappear. The Apes figured that the dragons would try to go looking for Spyro in the Mountain of Malefor. So they decided to moved them to the Catacombs were no one would know to look. ** Malefor returns. When he returned, he attacked the Dragon Temple and the dragons living there fled. Many family members were killed during Malefor’s reign, resulting in a lot of dragons orphaned or barely having any family left. * 2 nights ago '''– The events of ''Dawn of the Dragon'' take place. ** Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Zirra were found by Grublins and Hunter. ** Ignitus dies in the Belt of Fire to get Spyro and Cynder across. ** Goadus, Shevina, Electo and Infrit were chosen for Guardianhood after Ignitus' death. ** Spyro, Cynder and Zirra defeat Malefor. Recent History * '''Present – The events of Zirra's Return take place. Category:Events Category:Zirra's Return